Talk:Two Hour Ability
I don't see the point in changing this from a Category to a static page. At the very least don't you think we should include a list of all jobs' respective Two Hour here? User:Alexkrycek Reply to Above The category Two Hour Special is pretty much a wasted category. Its better to just have it as a static page that lists the two hour specials by job. Reply to Reply to Above Aren't Category:Jobs and Category:Races just wasted categories as well? How about Category:Avatars? I can't find any reason to keep those around when a static page will do just as good. User:Alexkrycek Reply to Above Like I said, I agree with your idea to list the 2hours on this one page, its a good idea. The reason I moved the two hour special page from a category to a static page is mainly due to aesthetic reasons. The advantage to using a category page over a static page is that it lists all the articles within the category alphabetically. The advantage of using a static page over a category page is for easier linking (you don't have to type :Category:Two Hour Special|two hour every time you want to link to this page). With this, its easy to see that categories that do not have enough articles under them to merit an alphabetical listing are wasted categories. I was the one who originally created the two hour special category, and in hindsight I now see it as a mistake. If we change it to a static page, we can make a neat looking list of the specials without a wasteful looking alphabetical listing on the bottom, plus we can link to it easier. In regards to categories like Jobs and Races, although I also believe that these are somewhat wasteful as well, due to the fact that they are already so well-established and have so many pages that link to them already, I don't have the courage to make such a large change. About the Avatars category, I think we should change that to a static page as well, and just have all the avatars belong only to the summoning magic category. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Reply Ok, I concede. Although I should note that simply moving Category:Jobs and Category:Races (like you did with Category:Two Hour Special) would automatically set up a redirect. Also, this discussion and the Main Page are the only pages that link to Category:Races and there are only four links to Category:Jobs (two of which are this page and the main page). User:Alexkrycek Aht Urhgan order I'll rearrange the order of the Aht Urhgan Jobs based on what their proper sequence is in the game's files (what I mean is notice how on weapons, armor, etc, jobs are listed in a certain order, with WAR always 1st, MNK always 2nd, etc. We don't know what Job, BLU, COR, PUP will be listed first (which will be listed after SMN)) when that order becomes apparent. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 14:26, 27 March 2006 (PST) ---- I arranged them in chronilogical order, from when they were announced. Though I agree once they're implemented to re-order them as they're displayed in the game. --Chrisjander 14:33, 27 March 2006 (PST) Table? This looks kinda uneven and sloppy, can someone maybe create a table with 2 columns, one for the Job, one for the 2-Hour, and turn the Call Wyvern comments into an * next to Spirit Surge and the *= comments at the bottom of the table? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 07:58, 22 April 2006 (PDT) -- 00:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC)